Entertainment technologies deliver rich multi-dimensional, high-resolution, and highly immersive visual and audio experiences to a user. Augmenting these entertainment technologies with high-resolution haptic feedback devices significantly enhances the experience of the user leading to a deeper sense of immersion and believability. However, current haptic feedback devices are only able to capture audio streams and vibrate all actuators arranged in a pre-defined configuration similarly. As such, current haptic feedback systems are not able to process the captured audio streams in order to create haptic feedback patterns for the actuators that give the user a deeper sense of immersion and believability. This leaves the current haptic feedback devices homogenous, static, and dull.